I have previously developed apparatus for detecting and monitoring range pairs with relation to an input signal.
Such a method, and the apparatus to effect the method, was useful in recording some of the factors affecting the fatigue life of metal, and the method and apparatus was accordingly considered useful in relation to that application.
There are of course a number of differing ways of comparing maxima and minima for an assessment of fatigue cycles, and those that have been considered include comparing a maximum peak to a minimum trough, with a range count between successive peaks and troughs in which two equal ranges, traversed in opposite directions, are paired to form one cycle or of course a range pair cycle.
Previous work therefore has consisted of considering a best method for assessment of fatigue damage by detection of certain happenings in relation to the metal, and a method and apparatus has been developed which is of use in recording one characteristic of such happenings in relation to the limited application of fatigue measurement of metals.